


Crafty

by Boiiiii



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Magic, Multi, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Violence, Witchcraft, Witches, idk - Freeform, lil switcheroonies here and there, slightly canon, smut in seperate story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boiiiii/pseuds/Boiiiii
Summary: In which a witch hides in a town where vampires hide in plain site, where wolf shifters become angsty over a girl with the personality of a penny, and where being a teenager is the spiciest flavor of life this town has to offer.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Charlie Swan/Original Female Character(s), Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen, Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s), Seth Clearwater/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

High school. The period of a young adolescent's life that is most prioritized and also the most clingiest times of ones life. Small milestones occurs during these years though.

The boys get more testosterone in their body; taller, more pimple-y, more attitude. You could say the same with girls, but with estrogen and a see-saw of emotions and weight. It was during these four years of a person's life where you make mistakes, do some really cringe shit, fuck around, and live a life of normalcy.

I hoped to do just that, live a normal life; graduate and keep in touch with little to none of my high school friends when I go off to college, meet some guy, get married, pop a few babies, live a ridiculously long life and then die. I know, a very morbid thought, but I've had enough "adventures" to last me a life time. That's why my mom and I picked a small little town on the other side of the country to live in.

'Welcome to Forks' a sign read as my mom enters into the small town. I had plugged my phone into the car, the sounds of The Revivalists "Wish I Knew You" blasting through the car, my mom badly singing the lyrics and tapping out of beat on the steering wheel. I held a small smile of amusement and muttered the lyrics as I watched what little life the utensil named town has to offer. I offered a small wave at the people who talked to each other while staring at my mom and I's car. They offered a tight lipped smile and nod of the head as my mom drove off when the light turned green. We drove out of the town and into a sparsely housed neighborhood and pulled up into a tall green and gray house that had a welcoming looking exterior. There wasn’t anything too eventful during our unpacking, we just moved stuff from the truck to the house, i don’t know why people dwell so much into it, there wasn’t a cute neighbor to come help my mom and I unpack, the world didn’t suddenly tear in half causing a really weird shift in life, it was just a move of boxes into a house. The rest of the day went by quickly, and before we knew it, it was dinner time and my mom decided we should introduce ourselves to the neighbor.

“Is this really necessary? I thought only suburban stay at home wives that wanna talk all the gossip and sleep with the pool boys did that.” I wasn’t even in people meeting clothes, I showered and changed from the clothes I was traveling with to some light and baggy sweat pants and a large hoodie.

“Aye mija, you should always dress like you’re going to meet queen Elizabeth on her deathbed, and besides, what better way to blend in then with neighbors who can account for your ‘normal ness.”

My mom decided to bring cookies, not even homemade ones. Nah, she got them pillsbury-doughboy-turkey-on-the-front-because-it’s-November-not-Christmas sugar cookies.

My mom and I climbed up the stairs to the white and cozy looking home that belonged to a policeman (cop car out front, safe to assume cop rather than felon) and knocked on the door. It wasn’t too long before the door was opened and a man greeted us.

“How can I help you?” The man was relatively tall, he was white with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. His most notable feature was his mustache, which added to his small town cop look.

“Hi, my name is Zelda Velario and this is my daughter Mercedes. We’re new to the neighborhood so I thought I’d introduce myself to my across the street neighbor with some cookies.” My mom said with a large smile on her face as she handed the man some cookies. The man took them and offered my mom a smile and an awkward thank you.

“I’m Charlie, I’m the chief of police around here. Thank you for the cookies...” he scratched his neck as he subtly checked out my mom. Ha. Like I wouldn’t notice ya dork. “Would you guys like to come in for a drink?” He offered, opening the door wider. “That would be lovely, thank you.” My mom says stepping in. I offered him a tight lipped smile as I entered the house. He guided us towards the living room, offering my mom a beer and me some water. I don’t know if my mom was planning on drinking with the neighbor, but here we are as my mom stares at Charlie in a weird ass way. Eww. “My daughter is in her room, she’s about your kid’s age - hold on - Hey Bella - come downstairs, the neighbors are introducing themselves!” He yelled up his stairs. I sipped on my water as I heard the puttering of footsteps and a girl stepped into the room.She resembled her dad with the pale white skin and brown hair and eyes, but the rest she must have gotten from her mom.

“Zelda and Mercedes, this is my daughter Isabella.”

“Bella” she corrected, tucking her lips and awkwardly smiling at us. “Nice to meet you.”

Another thing inherited it seems.

My mom and Charlie were surprisingly engaged in some conversation, leaving me and Bella to each other’s company. I wasn’t really sure what to do as the adults conversed, my mom always knew how to talk to people, I unfortunately did not have such gifts.

I will try though.

“So..” I started, now to finish. “You go to school around here?”

Okay, Mercy. Good start.

“Yeah.”

Bruh.

I licked the dryness out of my lips as I tried to stop playing with my nails and make conversation.

“You a junior, too?”

“I’m a sophomore.”

“Nice.”

Oh God, mom,please get me out of here, the girl seems to be as interesting as a hangnail.

“Oh goodness, I can’t believe it’s almost 11, my how the time passes. It was a pleasure meeting you Charlie, I’ll see you around. Vamos hija.”

“It was nice meeting you Zelda, you too, Mercedes. “ Charlie walked us out and waved at us, his daughter, surprisingly did the same.

I’ll give her the benefit of the doubt and say she’s shy.

“We only have 30 minutes to prep, vamanos hija, before the noon is covered.”

I quickly followed my mom as we entered our new home and prepped everything. I gathered my stones and crystals as well as a few of my books, my mom getting some of her things too.

We made our way from our house and started heading to the forest, passing by Charlie and Bella’s home. I muttered a chant making sure my mother and I were cloaked by the night so that not one living creature could see us as we journeyed to the innermost area of the area.

“Ready, Mercy?”

“Ready, mamá.”

My mom started the spell, chanting the words out loud as we both did the hand motions that we learned from our protection spell book. The darkness of the forest started to slightly light up from insignias forming and then evaporating into the forest grown. We picked a small town for a reason, so that should any of our kind, with wicked intention, try to come and do harm to us, we would know right away.

By the time we finished, everything we needed was charged and ready in case we needed it. My mom and I panting and sweating from the mental and body work out we just did, we gathered things in shaky hands and quickly made our way back home.

Thank God for two bathrooms.

I don’t know if I made this clear or not, but my mom and I are magic.

**A/N:**

**Sooooo....**

**I know what you’re thinking.**

**Not a twilight 2020 FanFiction.**

**Well my dudes....it’s happening.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading, more chapters to come in the life of Mercedes.**

**If you’re ever wondering about the hand movements that I’ve mentioned, please watch The Magicians on Netflix or however you can get it, because I mostly base the magic movements off that.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper Hale dreaded going into school today. He found it unnecessary to interact with the humans and would have rather attended university or litterally do anything else besides be in an enclosed building filled with rushing blood and drum like heartbeats. He went hunting not too long ago, lucky for him, but even though he's been a "Vegetarian" for about 20 years, those years only felt like months because of his immortal life span. 

The sun had come up and he looked at his clock and it was about 1 hour before school started. It takes about 20 minutes to drive to the school, but Alice insisted they get their early today for whatever reason. 

"Just trust me, when has my hunch ever been wrong." She said, her voice full of mirth, a tone that matched the mischievous smile on her face. Jasper read her emotions; excited but also a little anxious. 

"What did your vision tell you?" He asked her, as he put on a light jacket over his long sleeve turtle-neck, not that he needed the layers, if to just simply keep up with the "normal appearance.

The pair made their way downstairs, the rest of their coven greeting them and all of them making their way to the cars.

"That's the thing brother mine, I didn't have one. "

Jasper raised a brow at her coven sister, he wasn't the only one though. Carlisle and Esme joined and they all gave Alice a confused look.

"So then why are we leaving early?" Rosalie asks, adjusting her nude lipstick using her pocket sized compact mirror.

"Because there's some thing new at school and I want to see what it is."

"It's blocking your visions?" Edward asks, having read her mind and seeing that there was another reason besides the one she said. 

"Thanks for ruining the surprise you fool, but yes. Whatever it is has blocked my visions and I know this because it involves us. I don't know how but it does." Alice said, practically dancing to the car. Jasper didn't sense any other emotions besides excitement and the slight anxiety he felt earlier, he felt the confusion within his family members, but they all trusted Alice enough to assume that whatever it is was enough to get her excited. 

Alice's predictions may not always be clear and concise, but sometimes her own feelings that came with her intuition was enough to decipher if something is a threat or not.

For once, Alice didn't really know, and that excited her.

Jasper rolled his eyes and made his way to the car and drove his family to school.

The school's parking lot wasn't full, but it wasn't empty either. After Bella's arrival, which was only about a couple days ago. Jasper felt he was pretty familiar with which humans arrived and which humans haven't.

They parked their car and got out, all of them moving quickly, since their wasn't a human in site, only to pause when another car started pulling in.

The car was a white Toyota hatchback that looked well used, and there was music blasting loudly even by human standards at 7:00am. The car had practically drifted in, and surprisingly had parked itself rather neatly. The music turned off, but Jasper could hear that the person had switched over to their phone, and thankfully their headphones.

When the person got out, Jasper was hit with the scent of apples, oranges, roses, and the way the winter air would smell after a particularly cold day. The person, no this woman, had transitioning cat-eye wire frame glasses that slipped to the bottom of her nose that were tinted black because of the sun. Jasper could make out the brownness of her eyes that seem to turn into honey when the sun touched them. Her skin was not pale, like the most of the people in this town, instead it was honey colored, just like her eyes. She had curly black hair that went to her elbows, that she parted on right side of her face. She wore form fitting jeans that accentuated her hips very very nicely, in Jasper's opinion and an oversized emerald green lantern sleeved rib-knit sweater that Jasper was sure did not do her upper body justice. 

She was humming as she made her way to the other side of her car, gyrating her hips as she bent into her car to get her school supplies, causing venom to pool in his mouth. However, much to his surprise, he had felt no throat burning bloodlust that would usually come when being near a human. He remembered feeling Edward's emotions when he was next to Bella, yet Jasper felt no such things. Though he couldn't deny the beauty of this woman, she wasn't normal and he made him feel pubescent like how most of these high schoolers felt.

"What the-, again?" Edward said as he looked at the woman, his thick eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

"Don't tell me you can't read her mind either, bro." Emmet said as he also gathered his books and supplies, not that he needed it either if to just keep up with appearances. "Maybe your powers are just glitching because you're not used to the female mind." He mused. 

Edward playfully pushed his brother and rolled his eyes, and Emmet was about to push back when they were interrupted. 

"Do you guys smell her?" Alice asked, causing everyone to look at her and then look back at the girl who was texting on her phone while tapping her feet. They all took a breath of air, and realized that neither of them, besides Jasper, could smell her.

"What the hell?" Rosalie asked out loud, not that any of them could provide some form of answer. The girl closed her door shut and sipped at her coffee cup that was filled with tea. 

Jasper could not tear her eyes away from her as his family discussed about her lack of scent. 


End file.
